We Wish You a Merry Christmas (song)
"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" is a popular secular sixteenth-century English carol from the West Country of England. The origin of this Christmas carol lies in the English tradition where wealthy people of the community gave Christmas treats to the carolers on Christmas Eve such as "figgy puddings" that were very much like modern day Christmas puddings. It is one of the few traditional holiday carols that makes mention of the New Year celebration. The simple chorus and holiday greetings have made it a popular finale to many holiday specials over the years. Lyrics We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year Chorus Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year Oh bring us some figgy pudding Oh bring us some figgy pudding Oh bring us some figgy pudding And bring it right here Chorus We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring some right here Chorus verse repeated Appearances in Christmas specials * Christmas at Pooh Corner * Thomas, the Tank Engine, and Friends: "Thomas' Christmas Party" * The Jetsons: "A Jetson Christmas Carol" - The Jetsons sing the song at the very end of the episode. * Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs * A Muppet Family Christmas - The Muppets from The Muppet Show and Sesame Street sing this song as the special's closing number. * Barney and the Backyard Gang: "Waiting for Santa" * Home Alone (1990) * Back to the Future: "Dickens of a Christmas" * Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever! * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice - (instrumental) * Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas - Goofy sings the song as he's setting up his Christmas decorations in Asprin, disturbing Pete's sleep in the process. * "Miracle at the 34th Precinct" - Bonkers D. Bobcat sings the song when he shows up at the Piquel residence early on in the episode. * "A Christmas Plotz" - At the beginning of this Animaniacs segment, a group of carolers sing it at the Warner Bros. studio until an annoyed Thaddeus Plotz throws a fruitcake at them. * Alpha's Magical Christmas * "I'm Dreaming Of A White Ranger" * Jingle All the Way * "Merry Christmas, Kenan" * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Barney's Night Before Christmas * "Don't Be Elfish" * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star * Babies in Toyland * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! - In the special, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets a visit from a group of carolers singing the song. When they get to the verses demanding he bring them some figgy pudding, Doofenshmirtz takes umbrage at this and fires up his Naughty-inator. Later, it is covered by Sal Tuscany, included on Perry's A Sal Tuscany Christmas CD, which Doofenshmirtz starts playing himself. * "Gift of the Dinos" * "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" - The whole cast sings the version from the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album as the closing number. * "White Christmas Blues" * "A Very Tanner Christmas" * "A Cranky Christmas" - The song is sung briefly twice, though "happy" in the lyric "And a Happy New Year" is changed both times, first by Salty singing "And a Salty New Year", then by Cranky singing "And a Cranky New Year". Album releases Versions with the original lyrics Versions with alternate lyrics External links * Muppet Wiki: We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: We Wish You a Merry Christmas * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Nickelodeon songs Category:Muppet songs Category:PBS Kids songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Warner Bros. songs